stregheriafandomcom-20200213-history
The Festivals of Stregheria
The Strega Wheel of the Year turns, much like the Pagan Sabbats of later years. It is written; “Aradia teaches us that Nature is the Great Teacher, and that by participating in the seasonal festivals, we come to know the higher ways of the Spirit.” These celebrations are called Treguendas. There are eight Treguendas which make up the year. Four major rites occur in October, February, May and August. These are the Spiritual Festivals. Four minor festivals occur on the Spring and Autumnal Equinoxes, and the Summer and Winter Solstices. These are agricultural festivals. TREGUENDAS ShadowFest — La Festa Dell’ Ombra — October 31 ShadowFest marks both the beginning and ending of our year. On November Eve, we mark the time when our Lady descends into the Underworld seeking to understand the Mystery of Death. She meets Dis, the Lord of the Underworld. She is angry with him, for he has taken away those things that she loved. He tells her it is not he who does this, but age and fate which robs her of these things. He simply tries to make the time until they are reborn more pleasant. Eventually, he wins her heart. They come together in Holy Union, and share their mysteries with each other. Winter Solstice — La Festa dell’ Inverno — December 21/22 Goddess gives birth to the new Sun God, the child of the Holy Union of ShadowFest. The Watchers, known to the Streghe as the Grigori, come to see this new child, but are suprised to see Janus there presenting his new-born child. It is here that we see Dis and Janus are the two faces of the Great God. The Grigori then proceed to the world of man, bringing the new Lord of the Sun. Lupercus, the Sun, once again begins his growth. Lupercus — Festa di Lupercus — February 2 The Festival of Lupercus marks the puberty of our Lord, Lupercus. The Grigori have set “twelve labours” before the young Wolf God that he must master to prove his worth as the new Sun God. Lupercus proves his worth by completing the tasks. Lupercus is invoked at this time of year to scatter the wolves of the dark winter night. Assisting us in releasing the atavistic power within us all. Through him, we are free of the constraints of our bodies, and of the winter season. Spring Equinox — Equinozio della Primavera — March 21/22 The Vernal Equinox celebrates the beginning of the Goddess’ ascent from the “Realm of Shadows”. Longing for her children and the light of the Sun, She emerges. As She returns, the Earth awakens, and her children rejoice. This is a time of great fertility. It is also the time that the God Lupercus is slain in a hunting accident. Yet he rises the next day as the new Sun God, taking on the persona of Janus. His brother, Cern, takes rule of the Waxing Year on Earth and will, with the regenerative growth of his antlers, become the Horned God of summer. Tana’s Day — La Giornata di Tana — May Eve/May 1 Celebration for the full return of the Goddess from the Realm of Shadows. She has returned to her hidden children, bringing with her the Mysteries she has learned. We also celebrate God and Goddess, and their delight in each other. They court, and the world is made merry. Goddess becomes the dominant force, and the Goddess months begin. Summer Solstice — La Festa dell’ Estate — June 21/22 Summer Solstice marks the marriage of God and Goddess. From this union comes the bounty of the Harvest Tide. This is a time of growth and life. At this time we do works to heal the Earth. This is also a time when the Elemental forces are abound in great number. We honour the fata, the elementals, and other spirits of Nature. (For the witch and the fata are of a similar nature…) Cornucopia — La Festa Di Cornucopia — August Eve The celebration of anticipation of plenty. This is the time of the First Harvest. God is preparing to sacrifice himself so that the world can continue. Even as we begin our harvest, we plant the seeds of rebirth. For those seeds which are planted now and nurtured over the cold winter will become the strong plants of spring. Autumn Equinox — Equinozo di Autunno — September 21/22 Time of the full harvest. The bounty of the harvest is due to God’s sacrifice of himself. Janus now dies and departs to the Underworld. The Lord of Light has now become the Lord of Shadows. He now becomes the Hooded One, and after this Treguenda, we too become hooded in our rites until the Goddess begins her Ascent again at Primavera. Our God Cern is killed in another hunting accident, and Lupercus again takes rule of the Waning Year. Grieving for her lost lover, Goddess descends into the Realm of Shadows, seeking him. In celebratation, we feast upon the bounty of the harvest. We count our blessings and prepare for the upcoming Winter.